Alterations - Inazuma x Reader
by RanaParra
Summary: Inazuma has some ideas for you


"Those clothes you have on are a bit… Big.." The orange and white woman commented with a glass of wine in one hand, she was commenting on how your clothes were baggy and loose, not form fitting to your body at all. "I like loose clothes, I'm not like any of the Newkama," you shrug, looking away from her judging gaze. "Let me alter them for you, just a bit, please?" She asked with pleading eyes. You blush lightly as you glanced at her, "f-fine, but don't make it too tight, I don't like tight clothes," you concede. She smiled and takes your hand, "come come, let's go to my workshop!" You follow her cheerful lead to her room, like usual, she became a he after some time had passed. He opened the door to his room and motioned for you to enter, when he was a man he was silent, so it didn't bother you when he instructed you to do things with hand motions. Once inside, you look around at his colorful room to his sewing desk, "so should we go over there or-" You cut yourself off as you felt his masculine yet soft hands grope your chest, "w-whoa hey, is this your way of asking me to-hoo-" he kissed the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. "I-Inazuma-san.." You breathe shakily, "w-what's gotten into you?" He continued to kiss your neck and rub your breasts, you never wore a bra since your clothes were so loose, regretting your choice when he would tease your sensitive nipples.

"I'm still a man, I still have needs like any of them," he hummed deeply in your ear, this was your first time ever hearing his voice, it was so manly. "Inazuma-san, your voice-" you gasp as his fingers lightly scissor pinched your hard, exited nipples, "you'll be the only one to hear it." He breathes huskly in your ear, "please, allow me to make love to you, in return I'll alter your clothing, I'll be careful not to snip you." You bit your lip and nod, he kissed your neck once again and removed his hands from your breasts and slid them down your sides, changing his hands into scissors. The cold metal against your skin made goosebumps appear on your skin, he carefully slid them down the sides of your already loose pants, cutting them off and letting them flutter down to the ground. His scissor hands would point upwards now and cut up your shirt, grazing over your skin delicately, cutting only the sides of your shirt. You could feel something warm slide between your legs and rub against your now soaking wet lips. You rub against it feverish and anxious, you wanted him inside already, not caring if he would accidently cut your skin. Fortunately for you he was careful and precise with his scissor blades as well as he did sliding into you. He changed his scissors back to hands and picked you up by your thighs, lifting you up and down against his shaft as he carefully walked towards his work table, dragging the pants he had cut off you with his fancy shoes.

Moans escaped you as your reach to hold the back of his neck for support with one hand. When he reached his table, he set your legs back to the ground and bent you over it, his thrusts hard yet hit precisely at your spot. You cry out as he reached for his sewing supplies, his pace never wavering, despite mid coitus, he still had a job to do. He kept focus on both your pleasure and working on your clothes, somehow still thrusting as he kicked up your pants in the air, catching them without fail. You were a soaking drooling, moaning mess, already reaching your climax, your inner knot tightening more and more, "I-Inazuma-san, forget the clothes, I'm about to cum." He would ignore your pleasured cry for attention and simply thrusts faster, driving you to the edge and forcing your climax. Even as you were climaxing he wouldn't stop, still thrusting, he wouldn't finish until he was finished sewing. It would be several long minutes, several more climaxes before he finally finished. After what felt like an hour, he finished with your clothes, you were face down on his work table drunken, red faced and standing in your own pool of juices, your moans had become horse. He moved his tools aside then placed his hands on your shoulders, suddenly going faster and faster, plunging into your womb. You cry out horsly and roll your head back, eyes rolling back slightly, after only a few moments he finally bursts, giving hash thrusts with every bit he released. When he finally let go, he helped you stand and dressed you, your clothes were still loose yet hung snugly on you like they should, "there you are, you're free to leave if you wish." You give a tired yet satisfied nod and stumble towards his door. A smirk would creep on his face when he saw his embroidered handiwork on the back of your shirt that read, 'property of Inazuma.'


End file.
